The invention relates to a spare paper roll such as a paper web roll. The roll is wound on a winding core or tube. A core carrier, that has a data memory is provided in the spare web roll or in the tube.
It is generally known to provide spare paper web rolls with a 16-digit bar code identification on their outer packaging, for example in accordance with a recommendation of the IFRA Newsprint Committee, for example. This numerical code includes, for example, number of the the roll, the weight of the roll, the type of packaging, the basis weight, the quality, as well as the manufacturer""s code. As a rule, this bar code identification is scanned by means of a laser scanner.
In connection with this coding, the lack of legibility because of damage to the code support is disadvantageous, for example. This can result in the loss of information or to incorrect information.
DE 91 15 827 U1, EP 0 597 184 A1, DE 38 16 800 A1, DE 85 13 8. U1 and DE 44 21 485 A1 disclose roll supports, in whose vicinity a code carrier is arranged. A bar code is applied to these code supports.
It is disadvantageous in this connection that it is not possible to record on these code carriers again, or respectively to record additional data on them.
WO 94/28531 shows a spare web roll with an information carrier. The spare web roll has a winding core or a tube.
DE 39 12 488 A1 describes a method for transmitting product information regarding a textile bobbin by means of an electronic memory chip which can be read and erased.
WO 98/28213 shows a spare web roll with a tube. An active code carrier is arranged in the tube.
DE 39 12 488 A1 describes a method for transmitting product information regarding a textile bobbin by providing either the winding core or the tube for the spare web roll, or the spare web roll itself with a core carrier which can be activated and which has a data memory. memory chip which can be read and erased.
The object of the invention is based on providing a spare web roll with an information carrier.
The advantages which can be achieved by means of the present invention reside, in particular, in that the code carrier is arranged independently of the outer packaging, or respectively the outer layer of the web, so that the code carrier can be interrogated at any time. It is furthermore possible to provide the code carrier with new, or respectively supplemental data, and to store these. Such data could be, for example, information regarding a new destination, length of the remaining paper, particulars of the qualityxe2x80x94for example, a xe2x80x9cbeatingxe2x80x9d rollxe2x80x94and the like.